1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand or tripod for receiving and holding objects, particularly musical instruments and/or accessories. The stand or tripod includes a center shaft and adjustable legs which are slidably mounted on the center shaft, wherein at least one of the legs can be swung about the center shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stand of the above-described type is known from DE 92 01 094.6 U1. The stand has legs which are adjustable independently of each other and are arranged slidably on the center shaft. The legs of the stand can be adjusted in such a way that an object placed on the stand can be held in a horizontal or plane position even when the stand is on uneven ground. In order to be able to place the stand on ground with different elevations or on platforms or steps having different planes, and in tight and narrow spaces, the legs of the stand can be extended, i.e., the legs can be more or less radially outwardly adjusted. By swinging at least one of the legs of the stand in a horizontal plane, it is possible, in addition to the above-mentioned adjustments, to achieve another degree of freedom which, by swinging the leg of the stand about the center shaft, makes it possible significantly to limit the surrounding circle required for placing the stand, so that the stand can be placed in tight spaces or in narrow areas, for example, immediately adjacent additional stands of this type. The swingable leg of the known stand is guided by means of two slidable sleeves which surround the preferably cylindrical shaft. To make it possible to swing the swingable leg and/or to adjust the inclination of the legs, it is necessary to loosen a locking means provided at each slidable sleeve by means of a tightening screw which includes a wing-like handle.